See you on the other side
by midnightstar618
Summary: Just a short story about the hunter falling for the witch. He knew he loved her but his body wouldn't let him touch her, his longing didn't count and the sobs that filled his mind wasn't enough for him he wanted her and he wanted freedom


**I was on DA earlier and found some pictures of hunter X witch...I couldn't help but have an idea pop in my head to not only draw a picture for it but also write this...not sure where I'm going with this so be nice in the comment box...please. Disclaimer I do no town L4D**

We wanted to be human, it was all we wanted. Wouldn't you want to be human when you were forced so evily into being something so grotesque as an undead? I wander the streets at night remembering my life before, though it was hopeless, I would never have it again. I age none though I don't decay either. I wish I would, the sounds of her tears keep me up. Humans could never understand the pain, the terrible pain of dying and being kept alive at the same time. Your spirit trying to leave but being chained to your lifeless body. It's what made zombies so...insane, their spirit needing to leave but not being able too. The reason we attack is to have someone, anyone, finish us and free our souls.

At first I thought that I could handle it but then I saw her. She was sitting on the floor her head buried in her hands, tears would never come. She cried through the days and night, her voice the only beautiful sound left in our world. I can feel my body pulling towards the outer lane of the street, away from her, from her strength, from her beauty. I could hear my own raspy breathing over the wails of her pain. She was close to human, so close. It was her shame that made her attack, her anger, her hunger.

I knew from the first time I saw her that she was more human. More conscious, she knew who attacked her, who hurt her. She only went after them. I wanted her, needed her human heart. I also wanted to free her from her pain. To take her away from the foul flesh that encased what must be a beautiful spirit. While my body did what it wanted, my heart, mind, spirit focused on her. My days were filled with thoughts of her, all I had of her was her voice, her sighs and her cries. If I was still human I would close my eyes, lean against a wall and hold still. If I was still human...

Being a Hunter, as the humans called me, my body jumped high and fiercely cried for their blood. I felt sickened by myself every time I killed a human, one less survivor, one less hope for escape. She cried harder when I killed or someone else killed or even when she killed. It made me want so desperately to control my own body. I started at that moment To train my mind.

Again I killed, erasing a trace of humanity. I crawl back towards her and sit near her, I finally had enough control to allow me to get close to her while every instinct and every muscle in my body tried to pull me away. I reach a trembling hand out for her, 'please!' I screamed. She looks up in surprise, her rasping warning breath coming fast and loud. 'Please! Let me-' my hand touches her cheek. She stops screaming and stares at me calmly. Panting with the effort I bring my self closer to her, cupping her cheek and brushing away her hair. 'Please let me-hear-your vo-voice' she closes her red glowing eyes and rubs her cheek into my hand. I scoot even closer, straining against my body, 'Not much-longer...before...' my voice trails off as she leans forward, her eyes still closed. She presses her lips to mine. I was surprised and almost lost my grip on my body. It was soft and tasted like rotten flesh but, considering what we were, it was the best thing in my life or unlife. I lose control and my body leaps away. I can hear her sobs wake up again. I feel terrible, I want to go back to hold her, to tell her that I wasn't running away, but my body refused to listen to me.

The next time I gain control again I was close enough, so I didn't have to waste too much energy. I crawl up to her nuzzle her hands and crawl fully into her lap. If I was alive I might have been embarassed to crawl into a girls lap but since I was dead... Her arms wrap around me and her body rocks me softly and for the first time I can feel fully in control. "I could end it all for the both of us. I could get a gun and..." She sobs softly and continues to rock me. I stand up, Ohh how good it felt to stand up. She looks up at me surprise mixing with fear. "I hate what I have-become-" I curse softly at the way my voice seemed guttural. I watch her get slowly to her feet and put her head to my chest, "We-are-cursed." she rasps. I nod and stroke a dirty hand through her hair. I lift her chin as I push all zombie instinct from my brian. "I kill us both, end it." She smiles and even through her broken teeth, stained with blood and gore, I think she is beautiful.

It wasn't hard getting through the zombie horde towards the gun store. She trails after me sobbing all the way. I keep my hand in hers. About half way away my body starts to tremble, I was about to loose control again. I pick up pace running with her beside me. She starts crying more, 'please slow down.'

'I don't have much time left before I-' I close my mouth not wanting the other words to come out. I rush into the gun store, loading a Desert Eagle and pointing it shakily at her. 'I hope I-see you on-the other-side.' Before I can pull the trigger she moves up to me, shuffling her feet. She reaches up and grabs the side of my jacket and buries her face in my chest, 'Me-too.' I point it down on her head and whisper, "I love you." and pull the trigger. She falls to the ground and the door bangs open. I stare at the group of survivors there before lifting the gun to my own head and pulling the trigger. Finally I was engullfed in eternal blackness.

I could only hope I would see her here, I hope I do, I really love her.

**Short I know but I wrote it on a whim... Like I said don't leave mean comments in the comment box but If you read the story then comment so I know I'm loved :/3**


End file.
